Speed
by shadywon08
Summary: When the Seireitei is once again under seige, Ichigo and co. feel the call of duty once more but this time theyve got a few new tricks and new allies. Who are these allies? Why their closest friends of course! Rating may change later ichihime AUish
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there!! This is one of the most pleasing idea/questions in my head and I had to put it down!! Enjoy!!**

Disclaimer: Really do I look like one of the Japanese geniuses? I don't own Bleach or any of its wondurrrful characters.

"Speech"

'Thinking'

"**Hollow speech"**

"_**Powerful person Shunshun Rikka fairy Emotional speech"**_

"_Technique"_

There will be a few exceptions to these but mostly these will be the dialogue formats.

The air was filled with the scream/wail of the horrible creature that stood before them. It was slouched over, supported by its knuckles. Its huge feet had long purple claws and its face was covered by a milky white mask in the shape of a dog. Its body was silver and its heavy/deep breaths made the large being seem even larger. Its long dog ears fell down the sides of its face.

"What's going on guys?" said a girl with red hair and small glasses. She wore the school uniform that all four of them wore.

"Yeah, why can't we move? Is something here? " Said a boy with neatly cut and styled black hair, his watch was frozen (unbeknownst to him) and he couldn't move.

"Trust me; you _really_ don't wanna know those answers." Said a girl with black hair styled like a boy's; she looked at the beast in fear and pity.

"Shouldn't the hero come in and save us from this thing?" The last one said; he had brown hair that flared out at his nape and brown (?) eyes that were filled with terror.

"**Give them to me**** ...**" the creature murmured while its purple tongue flopped out, an action that many would associate with dogs.

The four became confused. What could they possibly have that would interest a creature like this?

The boy with brown hair, being the bravest/ dumbest voiced their question.

"Err excuse me mister show prop, what are you talking about?" He said with trembling knees.

The tomboy was growing more and more uneasy as the beast started walking towards the group.

'I felt this before. Back at Orihime's the memory is fuzzy…but… those things, they're dangerous. With one halfhearted swipe, that thing, Orihime's brother, put me out of commission. I couldn't even get up…. And that octopus thing that made me attack Orihime… those things can do weird things to us … I've got to warn Keigo!!'

"K..Kei..Kei…" Stammered the tomboy, it was no use; the words would not come out right.

"**Give them to me!!" **The advancing monster bellowed. The ground shook as it closed the gap between the four teens.

"_**Keigo!! MOVE!!" **_The tomboy shouted as she saw the beast raise its fist. The boy, shocked by his friend's outburst jumped back as the fist crashed into the ground, creating a deep hole.

"**Give me your souls!!!" **Boomed out the monster as it separated into four separate clones of the first one; each just as big.

The two that couldn't see were now shivering with fear. They could just barely see the outlines and that alone struck fear in their hearts. They could only imagine what the others were seeing.

"Tatsuki!! Look out!" Screamed the brown haired boy (who will now be referred to as Keigo)

The tomboy looked up, snapped out of her daze and saw the beast's hand come down. It's clawed hand sliced deep into her side and her crisp white shirt was stained with the blood that was seeping from her wound.

"Tatsuki?" The other girl said with tears in her eyes she was starting to see the being more clearly. One's head turned towards her and the other boy and it started towards them. Its hand came up once more and it laughed.

"Good eating today!!" It said as it brought its hand down.

"Chizuru!! Run!!" Screamed Keigo; but it was no good she was frozen in fear.

His legs moved of their own accord. He never even thought about moving. One second he was standing near Tatsuki the next he was on the ground. His arm burned and he felt heavy.

"KEIGO!!" The boy and girl screamed.

"Im… fine guys. Just get away from here, save yourselves." Keigo panted.

"NO we won't leave you guys!" the boy with black hair said as he and the girl walked towards him.

"NO!" The boy said loudly while he stood up. "Mizurio, I want you to look after Chizuru kay?" Keigo said to his friend.

"Tatsuki!!" Screamed out chizuru as she stared at the beast, that was now completely visible. "Look out!"

She rolled away just in time to avoid the monster's large feet.

"Don't interfere!" One of the beasts shouted as it struck Chizuru. She coughed up blood all over her shirt and Mizurio and Keigo tried to catch her but they too were knocked down.

"Dinner time!!!" The four shouted as they lunged at the terrified trio, each with its gigantic maw agape.

Suddenly energy flooded into the air. The things froze in their place and turned around.

"_**Get away from my friends!!"**_ Tatsuki growled. Her eyes were shadowed over by her long hair and the air around her rippled.

"Tat…suki?" Mizurio called. Chizuru was getting up when one beast picked her up by her throat.

"**Delicious.**" It said as it sniffed Chizuru.

Mizurio suddenly screamed out in agony as he started to sweat profusely and smoke began to rise around him.

"M-mizurio?" Keigo stammered, concerned for his friend.

"I said…" Tatsuki began as she took a step forward. "LET HER GO!" She finished as she appeared in front of the one holding Chizuru. Her hands were coursing with electricity and her pupils were gone from her wild eyes. She reared back and delivered a mighty punch to its stomach causing it to release Chizuru and fall back. Chizuru was caught by Keigo.

"Thanks Keigo." Said the girl as she stood on her own wobbly legs and was supported by Keigo.

'Why do I feel so light all of a sudden?' Chizuru thought as she watched Tatsuki fight the beast. Then, out of nowhere the other clone launched a surprise attack at the amazed two. As it once again tried to eat them a fireball hit it square in the face. Its scream of pain filled the air as it recoiled.

"**How dare you attack me? You shall be the first to die! **" It said is it looked at Mizurio who was standing with one hand out and smoke coming off of his hand.

"_**I think my friend already told you to leave us alone**_." He said as he lowered his raised hand.

"**No matter, I will make more of myself and when I kill you your bones will make nice toothpicks.**" It said as it advanced towards them and two more appeared on each of its sides. The three of them surrounded the two, opened their mouths and a red and black energy ball formed. Keigo, sensing the destructive potential of the attack jumped in front of chizuru who cried out at sudden spike in energy.

"**What good will chivalries do you? You are both going to die Hahahahahahahah!**" One of the beasts said as it released the energy as a beam. Time seemed to stand still for all four teens as the beam grew closer. Keigo turned his face slightly so that Chizuru could only see his mouth which was turned up into a grin.

"Chizuru go on ahead, its okay run away I won't be mad." He said as the laser grew close.

"Keigo move!" Chizuru cried as the last few seconds passed by in minutes. However her pleas fell on deaf ears because he turned his head back around and the blast connected. Instead of the expected destruction two bursts of energy flared up and dust swirled around the area. All present looked at the spot with confusion. What was going on? A strong wind from nowhere carried the dust away and there stood Keigo with both arms outstretched. Chizuru also had her hands out but they were both out to each of her sides. She was kneeling behind Keigo and her glasses reflected so much light her eyes were invisible. She got up slowly and dusted herself off.

"Whoa! Did I just control the wind?" She asked as she looked at her hands wondrously. Keigo seemed to be asking the same kind of question as well but suddenly the beast swiped at them. Keigo smiled and held his hand out.

"Freeze!" He shouted as the arm came close. The hollow looked at keigo in what must have been shock because keigo laughed.

"**What is so funny swine?!" **It asked as it glared at Keigo. Said boy looked up and pointed.

"That!" He said as Chizuru came down from a mighty jump and thrust her fist out. The air forced the beast down and she landed a few feet away. The others were now closing in on it as they destroyed their enemies.

"You've just lost." Tatsuki said as she held her hand out.

Suddenly the hollow burst out laughing and it chilled them to their bones.

"**Oh this is getting amusing…. But I'm soo hungry and tired so ill finish this now!!!!!!" **It said as it jumped back. When it landed 9 more appeared beside it and they all laughed.

"**Dinner Time!!**" They sang out in perfect unison.

Just as the first moved its arm a blue arrow sliced through the air and embedded itself into its head.

"What was that?" Mizurio asked as he looked in the direction the arrow came from. Three more found themselves in the clone beast's foreheads. Next large blasts of energy barreled through the air and exploded as it touched four of the beasts, and taking them with it.

"What the hell is going on here?!!" Tatsuki asked

"Calvary." Said a familiar voice the four could not believe their ears. Out of the trees came Uryu Ishida and Chad. Uryu wore a funky white and blue get-up and Chad's arm was mutated. It was black and red and something stuck up where the shoulder was located.

"What's goin on here four eyes?!! You… cavalry, as if!!" Keigo shouted. Suddenly Uryu Raised his hands and a weird blue bow made up of what appeared to be energy materialized.

"..." Uryu ground out as he raised it and fired an "arrow" high into the sky.

"**Ha ha what's that supposed to do, quincy?**" It boomed.

"You'll see Hollow." He said as he but the bow away. Suddenly A twig snapped and another familiar voice rung out.

"_Getsuuga Tensho_!" It said. Suddenly a large blade of black and red energy flew past and slice into two of the hollows. Ichigo appeared looking angry. He wore black hakama, wraps around his torso, and a black kimono top that had frayed ends and a crimson inside and a white sash around his waist.

"Ichigo…why…" Started Chizuru but she was cut off by Ichigo.

"I'm sorry guys; I got you all involved in this." He said while looking at them softly.

"**Enough of this!! I'm hungry!!**" The hollow said as it tried to squish them.

Yet another familiar voice made itself known but this time the hollow did not stop.

"_Santen Kesshun!_" the voice cried out as three faint whizzes could be heard. They watched as three little "airplanes" flew in front of them and changed into humans.

"_**I REJECT!!**_" came the voice again. Now the three fairies emitted an orange glow that connected and formed a barrier which the hollow's fist stopped against.

"Orihime…what's she doing here?" Tatsuki asked who was worried that her friend was involved with those things more than she had to be. Orihime emerged from the trees as well looking angry. Pieces of her hairpins were missing and it started to glow.

"Hime…" called Chizuru but her call went unanswered.

" _Koten Zanshun __**I reject**__!!_" She yelled. As she said this she held her hand out and stuck it out towards the hollow. Another glow from her hairpins and a little man appeared in front of her and transformed into another little airplane. Wasting no further time he/it flew straight towards the hollow with the same orange energy surrounding it. The hollow dodged it mostly but its hand was cut off. When this happened it let out another wail/ scream.

"**I'll be back humans!**" it said as a hole in the sky appeared and it went through.

Immediately after it left Tatsuki, Mizurio, Keigo and Chizuru began to feel weak.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" Tatsuki yelled while fighting the urge to pass out. Suddenly the other three passed out in a heap and she felt herself slipping as well.

"We'll explain once you wake up" Ichigo said as the darkness consumed her vision and she felt herself fall.

**SOOOOOOO WHADDDYA THINK HUH u no the drill R&R**


	2. Revelations and Resolutions

**I'd like to thank all the reviews and favs( tear) y'all ar so good ta me well with any further ado here we go!**

"Speech"

'Thinking'

"Hollow speech"

"_**Powerful person Shunshun Rikka fairy Emotional speech**__"_

"_Technique"_

There will be a few exceptions to these but mostly these will be the dialogue formats.

(Yes I did copy this from chapter 1 and this will be in all chappies)

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach DRAT**!!!

"MISTER URAHARA!!!" Ichigo (who is back in his body) shouted as he and his friends approached his shop.

"Why hello Ichigo how are we…" A man with blond hair styled similarly to Mizurio's said as he held his green and white striped hat in place. He stopped as he saw the group carrying the four teens and he turned around.

"This way, first room on the right. Drop them there and meet us at the table." He said as he entered his store and left the door opened. The group filed in and laid their friends gently on the floor. Each turned around (even Uryuu) to check on them as they left and filed around the table where the Urahara, a burly man, a shy looking girl, and a red headed boy sat waiting for them.

"Tell me how this happened." The man said as he looked Ichigo in the eyes

"I don't know we were taking care of some hollows that showed up around town when we felt their spiritual pressure skyrocket." Ichigo explained as he looked towards their friends' direction. He felt awful. All of his friends were dragged into this because he kept radiating spirit energy and he couldn't do anything about it!!

"You mustn't blame yourself Ichigo." The burly man said as he rubbed his thick mustache and adjusted his glasses.

" is right Ichigo, don't worry, we were bound to get our powers anyway!" Orihime said, trying to cheer her friend up.

"Yeah, don't be upset." Chad said as he looked towards Ichigo and smiled (OOCness!?)

"Speaking of powers, Miss Orihime did you heal them up?" The girl with black pigtails asked the busty girl.

"Yes, they weren't severely injured……..but that hollow was strong and it had a weird power" Orihime replied.

"They should be waking up soon, do you want us to tell them or do you want to? Urahara asked while looking at the group one by one.

"No, we'll tell 'em. They deserve to hear it from us." Ichigo said. Suddenly a black cat walked into the room and jumped onto the table. Its yellow eyes were shining in the light and its tail was swaying lazily and contentedly in the air.

"They're up now." It said as it scratched its ear. True to its word, the sound of movement met their ears and the teens stiffened. The door slowly opened and Tatsuki walked out, holding her side and looking confused. The others also looked confused and were looking for their wounds. Orihime, seeing this as an opportunity to start the conversation said something first.

"They aren't there. I healed them." The girl said as she laughed inwardly despite the situation. Were she and Chad like this when they found out about what was going on?

"You healed them? You can heal?" Keigo asked, remembering the shield and slicing "airplane".

"Well yes and no. I was never really told what it was exactly but it's a time reversal technique." She replied as she looked sheepishly at her friends.

"Can I see them? I mean… if it's okay?" Mizurio asked nervously.

"Sure don't be so nervous!! Come on out guys!" Orihime called gleefully. Her hairpins shimmered and the pieces popped off two at a time. Once there were none left, there were six small fairies were floating around her.

"_**Hello!! I'm Ayame and this is Shuno!**_" The one with a topknot said as it pointed to another with a hat of some sort made of the wing of the plane. The girl wore a pink kimono and had long black hair.

"_**Im Lily, this is Hinagiku and Baigon!**_" Another female said; she wore a bathing suit that revealed the tattoo on her butt (A/N: I really do forget where it is) she pointed to a burly man with a single braid going down his right side (to his shoulder) and a chin guard with a floral pattern and another male with long purple nails, stitches around his visible eye and pointy teeth.

"_**And I am Tsubaki; the woman doesn't use me much maybe you could talk some sense into that stupid girl.**_" Said a fairy while making a face at Orihime; he had on a red and black jumpsuit, and had on a scarf that covered most of his face.

"Okay guys come on back." Orihime said to them.

"_**Bye Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo, Mizurio!!**_" Ayame said as she and the others flew back to Orihime in airplane mode and became her hairpins once again.

"Wait; how do they know who we are?" Chizuru asked Orihime who grinned.

"Well they all are a part of me and each one represents a piece of my personality which I'm pretty sure means that they have access to all my memories and feelings." Orihime elaborated as she thought about the last part. It was clear that the others didn't 100% get what she said but they did somewhat.

"My powers aren't actual separate people like Orihime's, I can produce armor over my arm that not only makes me stronger but allows me to fire off blasts of spirit energy." Chad said as he stepped up while standing next to Orihime.

"So that's why your arm looked so weird." Tatsuki commented as she stared at his deceivingly normal but strong arms.

"Chad with more strength that's just insane!!" Keigo said while also looking at his friend's arm.

"How does it happen do you just think it or do you have to concentrate hard?" Chizuru asked. Chad held his right arm straight out to his side and it glowed brightly. When the light was gone His arm was transformed once again.

"When we first started, it took some concentration to do it but as time went by and I used it more and more it became easier." Chad commented as he clenched and unclenched his fist. The tenseness that hung in the air dissipated momentarily as Keigo decided to try and swing on the arm only to discover he was too tall.

"Man short people get all the perks." Keigo whined as he sulked back to his previous spot. Uryuu stepped up and adjusted his glasses.

"As you have heard I am a quincy. Simply put us quincies are humans who have gained the ability to defeat hollows through training. Shinigami and Quincies share similar abilities but with one difference: while Shinigami purify the souls of hollows, we quincies destroy them; an issue I'm currently trying to work out." Uryuu said as he summoned his bow.

"So if you are human why don't you all get the same powers? From what I can tell, not everyone has the same powers." Tatsuki asked while observing the bright blue bow.

"I don't really know the answer to that one." Uryuu replied as he put away the bow. He stepped back while adjusting his glasses.

"I just really want to say that I'm sorry again guys. I dragged you into this and you shouldn't have to go through this." Ichigo said as he looked at his friends.

"Yeah yeah we've heard this before. I think this is cool." Tatsuki interjected.

"So what can you do Ichigo?" Chizuru asked the carrot top.

"Well I'm a shinigami and like Uryuu said a shinigami's duty is to purify corrupted spirits called hollows and help the pure souls, wholes pass on to the soul society." Ichigo explained as he ran off a list of things he should mention.

"So why are these hollows so evil?" Mizurio inquired while remembering the large ape/ dog monster.

"Let me explain." The cat said as it sauntered towards the new group.

"A cat is talking… Hello Mr. Kipper lovely weather we're having, is Mrs. Pig around? I need to talk to her about that hot chocolate recipe." Keigo said as he swayed in his spot with swirls in his eyes.

"Always gets 'em." The feline snickered as its tail made excited twitchy movements. The remainder of the group also swayed in their spots.

"Like I was saying, let me explain. Hollows are spirits that harbor anger, resentment or any negative feelings. If not right away, these feelings cause the spirit to become a hollow. Hollows have no heart which is why they have a hole somewhere on their body usually on their chest. These monsters consume the souls of living beings as well as other spirits." It said as its yellow eyes caught the light.

"Aside from protecting those souls, shinigami must defend the seireitei, the home of the shinigami from any other threats." Urahara added while adjusting in his spot.

"So why don't you live there Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"All the other shinigami are also spirits." Ichigo said as he exhaled a long breath.

"Is there anything else we should know about?" Mizurio asked, hand on his chin and eyebrow raised.

"Actually, there is. Remember when we left for break last year and we all started hanging out together?" Uryuu questioned.

"Yeah what that got to do with this?" Tatsuki asked them.

"We went to the seireitei to save Rukia." Said Ichigo while running a hand through his hair as he thought of the lecture he would get when said shinigami found out about this.

"What wait a minute, Rukia is involved in this too?" Keigo asked looking bewildered.

"Yes many of the new students like Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika are also shinigami." Orihime said thoughfully.

"We've been going to class with DEAD PEOPLE?!" Keigo bellowed as anime tears rolled down his face.

"Suck it up you big baby that's not important." Chizuru said as she backhanded him causing him to immediately stop.

"So what you've been lying to us this whole time?" Tatsuuki said as she felt her anger start to surface.

"We did it to protect you guys." Orihime said as she heard the tone in Tatsuki's voice.

"Is that everything?" Mizurio asked as he adopted his questioning face.

"The rest will be told to you later." Urahara said suddenly reminding the teens of the other five's prescence.

"Wait a minute…you're that cat Orihime told me about!!" Tatsuki said as she pointed an accusing finger at the cat. It fixed its gaze on her and it stood up with its tail swishing.

"Oh, Orihime's told you about me eh?" It asked, amused.

"Yeah she said you aren't really a cat you're a woman!!" Tatsuki yelled again. Keigo suddenly became intrigued.

"A woman you say? Well Hello Kitty." He said while eyeing the cat dpwn.

"The name's Yoruichi not Kitty." The cat (who will now be referred to as Yoruichi) said.

"Before we go any farther, you each have a decision to make, will you acknowledge the existence of the evil creatures and fight against them like these four or will you go back to your homes and try to live normal lives, never not hearing or seeing these beasts again? If you say yes you are going to go through rigorous training to reach a level that you can defend yourself and others from danger. " Urahara said, interjecting the conversation.

"I'm in, I wanna help do whatever I can." Chizuru said as she raised her hand and clenched it into a fist and stepped towards Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime..

"I'm game. Let's do it!!" Mizurio said as he stepped closer to Chizuru and looked at the other two.

"Well I guess I could always find time to save some lives." Keigo said as he put both arms over his head, grinned, and joined the others. Now all attention was focused on Tatsuki.

"What you've been doing to my emotions is wrong Ichigo I don't care what your excuse is im outta here." The tomboy said as she turned to go. All were silent as she walked away. Suddenly she turned back around with a huge smile on her face.

"Ha I gotcha you're all so gullible!! Of course I'm gunna say yes." Tatsuki said as she made her way to a somewhat shaken group of teens.

"YAYYYYY! Now we can all be together!" Orihime said as she jumped up and down with glee. The group broke out laughing for no reason and the remaining five thought one thing as they looked at the group with sweat-drops on the back of their heads.

'Are all teenagers this corny?'

**OOOOKAY how was that? Luved it hated it tell me wut u think hmm? **

**(hmm belongs to Deidara btw.) **

**BYE PPL!!!**


	3. Training

**Once again I wanna say thanks 4 the review and favs! I rlly do appreciate them!! Oh yeah! Kon and the mod soul trio will be in this!! I might even give Ginta and Ururu teenage bodies and let them join in too; time will tell!! Also introductions have been made already. Well on with the show!!(drumroll.) **

Disclaimer: Don't own gosh becky will you stop buggin me already look! I just put it. Ignore becky( the monkey in my skool, she's indivisible.)

The sun was high in the air and the sky was a breathtaking blue with startlingly white clouds and birds were singing their song as the group walked to the shop. Today was the first day of training for Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizurio, and Chizuru and they were all nervous. Chad had told them that he trained Ichigo before he went to go to the Seireitei and he became really strong.

"Do well you guys!" Orihime called as they reached the shop. At front all five were present and waiting.

"Hello Ichigo and friends! Are you ready to get started?" Urahara asked them while waving to them. The newbies feebly nodded and they took a step forward.

"Today we will begin calling forth your powers and controlling them at will." Yoruichi said as she looked at them.

"If you have trouble, try remembering what you felt when you first used them." Chad said as he cracked his knuckles. He too was going to train so he could become stronger.

"Well time's wasting so let's get going." Urahara said with a smile as he turned and walked in the shop followed by the others. They walked until they reached a small door in the floor. Urahara pulled on the door and they filed in. The room was huge! The interior was that of a desert and a gentle wind was blowing. What was most puzzling though, was that it had a sky.

"Woah this place is huge!!" Keigo said as he admired the desert.

"Come with me lets get out of the big kids' way." Yoruichi mockingly called as she and Ururu walked away with Yoruichi swaying her tail. The four followed her as they waved goodbye to the others. They walked until they were behind a large rock that obscured their vision of their friends.

"Alright, lets get right to it we've got lots to do today." Yoruichi called as she looked back at them.

"What exactly are we doing Ms. Yoruichi?" Mizurio asked as he looked around.

"We are going to increase your reiatsu by drills which in turn should make using your powers easier. A drill I developed from Ichigo's training. In fact the first drill is the only drill you'll be doing." Yoruichi said, her eyes gleaming.

"So what's she gonna do?" Chizuru asked as she looked at Ururu putting on a mushroom hat helmet and matching gloves and jumping from foot to foot.

"Ururu here will be sparring with each of you. Those of you who can fight step to the left those of you who can't you're about to learn. Only Tatsuki stepped to the left.

"Shame just a darn shame." Said the cat as it looked Tatsuki down.

"I'm not fighting a little girl." Tatsuki objected while crossing her arms and scowling she turned her face up and closed her eyes.

'I see why she and Ichigo are friends.' Yoruichi thought as she watched the girl with amusement.

"From what I'm told by Kiskue, Ichigo said the same thing." The black feline commented as it watched her.

"Ichigo fought her, that dick! Did he hurt her?" Tatsuki replied, angry that her friend would attack a child.

"Actually quite the opposite, she could have killed him." The cat calmly said while watching the sand whirl around in a whirlwind. Chizuru, Keigo, and Mizurio, who were listening looked at the girl in the mushroom gear and laughed.

"Good one Yoruichi! You had me goin' there well I guess I could go easy on you Ururu, since I'm way better than Ichigo." Tatsuki laughed as she walked up and got into a stance.

"Begin!!" Shouted Yoruichi who was now laying on a rock and watching the two combatants. As soon as the word reverberated through the air, Ururu was off. She ran towards Tatsuki who was surprised that the little girl was so fast. She jumped in the air and thrust out her left fist. Tatsuki was shocked that the girl possessed as much strength as she did as she threw up her arm in defense. The girl lashed out with her other arm and Tatsuki knocked it away. Ururu suddenly leaned back and straightened her legs. She brought them up and put her foot on top of Tatsuki's foot and pushed off, gracefully falling backwards. She raised her other leg in attempt to kick Tatsuki who jumped back.

"Okay, Time to get serious!" Tatsuki yelled as she charged forward, fist raised and punched Ururu.

"Oops, I forgot to tell you, Ururu will only hold back as long as she is not hit. It's a natural involuntary defense of hers. She goes berserk." Yoruichi said as she watched Ururu. The girl's eyes hazed over and she spoke.

"Danger, danger, danger _must_ be eliminated." She said as she disappeared.

"Tatsuki, run, run for your life get don't stand there move!" Yelled Yoruichi as she jumped off her rock and stiffened, just in case she was needed.

'Shit, at this rate she'll kill me. Come on come on gotta think what do I do? Okay try to summon my powers, think, think, think!' Tatsuki thought as she became more and more tired from running away from the attacking girl who just destroyed a boulder by running through it. Suddenly Tatsuki was no longer tired and she felt light.

"That's what I'm talking about!" She yelled in triumph despite her current situation as she succeeded in calling out her powers. The air rippled and soon she left a trail of lightning behind. She sped up to the point that she was a blur and easily matching or even surpassing Ururu's speed.

"Nice job Tatsuki!" Yoruichi called as she resumed her perch. She knew Ururu would soon run out of steam and stop pursuing her. What happened next surprised everyone. Tatsuki stopped and turned around with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing fool, keep running, if Ururu catches you, you could be killed." Chizuru shouted in fear and true enough the pigtailed girl was close enough to attack. She reared back and threw her arm forward.

"Relax; I got it all under control." Tatsuki said as she raised her hand with her index and middle finger pointed. The fingers touched the girl and she froze. All watching were stunned.

'What that's impossible! Kiskue himself had a hard time trying to stop her when she's like this. What is going on?' Yoruichi thought as she watched the scene unfold.

"Thank you Miss Tatsuki I'm sorry for attacking you the way I did." Ururu said as she stepped back to allow the tomboy more room.

"No problem Ururu. Thanks to you I can call on my powers now." Tatsuki said as she ruffled the younger girl's hair.

"H-how did you stop Ururu?" Yoruichi asked, nobody has ever done it before and to see it done by a teenage girl who just figured out how to use her powers was jaw dropping.

"Well in class we learned that the brain sends information like a jolt of electricity. So I thought that I could calm her down using another shock using my electric powers.

"I see very intuitive Tatsuki." Yoruichi said as he replayed the scene in her mind.

'This one I just might train myself.' Yoruichi thought as she swished her tail.

"Okay one down. You three!! Ururu is now going to teach _you _how to fight!" Yoruichi said as she turned her attention to the others.

'Is she crazy?' They thought as they remembered the girl's skills.

(With Ichigo and the others)

"Did you feel that?" Ginta said wide eyed. All who knew about Ururu's massacre mode knew that she was very hard to calm down. But for some strange reason, the spiritual pressure dispersed. Ichigo knew all too well how dangerous Ururu's massacre mode was and he knew what went on but what he did not know was how it stopped so suddenly. He felt Tatsuki's reiatsu strengthen which meant that she could and did use her powers, whatever they were.

"I'll be back" Urahara said as he flash stepped away. A minute later he reappeared in front of the group looking shocked.

"It turns out that Miss Arisawa's power is lighting and she can control it well enough to send a jolt through people to change their mood. I'm also told she is very, very fast." Urahara stated as he processed the information. The others were baffled.

"Okay back to business." He said as he smiled and looked to Tessai who resumed talking.

(Back to Yoruichi and others.)

"Good, good Keigo you should elevate your kick more to get a better effect. Ururu commented as she watched the three beginners go through basic movements, kicking, blocking, punching, etc.

"Okay Stop. All of you since the first drill won't work for you you are going to use the method I used with Orihime and Chad." Yoruichi said as she jumped from her rock and stretched.

"So what are we guunna do then?" Chizuru asked while she adjusted her glasses and pulled a strand of hair out of her face.

"You are going to stand still and try to summon your powers by remembering your exact feelings when you first activated them. It might not easy because it took Orihime and Chad 40 minutes." Yoruichi said as she looked at each of them.

"Line up and get started" Yoruichi said as she yawned and lay down on a particularly solid spot of land. The three teens lined up as they were told and soon each of them had their eyes closed in concentration.

'So what am I supposed to be remembering? All I remember is after the hollow shot that energy thing everything made sense and I…….' Thought Keigo as he delved into his mind to find what he was looking for. Unfortunately, he did not find it but what he did find was a memory of Orihime jumping rope. The silence and focus was broken as Keigo fell to the ground with blood dripping down his nose and a smile on his face. He avoided the stares from everyone present, wiped his nose and went back to work.

"Thirty minutes have passed." Yoruichi called as she peered at them with one eye open. Each of them focused as hard as they could when suddenly a burst of energy fired off. Everyone looked at the culprit who was looking at his flaming hand.

"Good job Mizurio." Yoruichi said while she stared at the flame. Mizurio stepped out of line and walked toward Yoruichi with a grin.

"Looks like I got it before you did Mr. Asano." Mizurio called as he stuck out his tounge, content that he summoned his ability forth before his friend.

Now Keigo was determined. Another burst of energy flared up and everyone looked at Chizuru who was floating.

"Hey look I'm flying!!" The bespectacled girl cheered as she glided around.

"Looks like you're the last one Mr. Asano" Tatsuki said, using Mizurio's nickname for Keigo.

"Maybe he can't use them? Chizuru called as she gently touched down next to the others.

"Shut up! Ill show you!" Keigo yelled as the dust picked up from the energy he was emitting. He jammed his eyes shut and concentrated. Finally the telltale blast of energy came and he smiled and looked around. He quickly found a very interesting target. ( Mizurio's left cheek.) and took aim. He raised his hand and made a slapping motion and Mizurio's face snapped to the right and Keigo burst out laughing.

"Ha ha this rocks I can do things with my mind!!." Keigo laughed as he looked at a rock. The rock rose into the air and started flying wherever Keigo's finger went.

"Now that you all have mastered summoning your powers, We are going to start manipulating them." Yoruichi told them as she sauntered away to inform the others of their abilities.

(Back to Ichigo and the others.)

The group was just taking a break from team training when Yoruichi Jumped from the large rock that separated them.

"They've just succeeded in manifesting their powers at will. I am pleased to say that they all show potential." Yoruichi informed them as she watched a bug scuttle across her vision.

"So what exactly are their powers?" Uryuu asked the cat after a long silence. They all were eagerly listening for her to continue.

"Well you already Tatsuki can control lightning right? Interestingly three of them are elementals. Chizuru appears to be able to manipulate air though not a lot at the moment as she is just starting. Mizurio can produce and control fire, so far his hands are able to set flame. And Keigo can as he put it Move things with his mind. I do not know the extent of their abilities yet but Im sure I'll find out soon enough." Yoruichi said as she looked at the the young one's reactions.

'This is gunna be interesting' she thought as she thought about the others.

SOOOOOO what do ya think huh tell me well I g2g 4 now byez

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey everybody, it's been a while hasn't it. Yea I no!!! well summer break has brought inspiration and motivation to me once more.!! With out further ado here is chappie 4. This chappie is for the king of pop, Micheal Jackson, R.I.P**

"Goood job everyone, looks like we're done for today so I'll see you later." came the calm voice of Kiskue Urahara. He was sitting on a large rock and waving a small green and white striped fan. The more veteran fighters (Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime) had another session of team training/battle & field strategy. It was a good idea just in case any of them were cut off from the others. He remembered when he first heard the idea……

(FlAsHbAcK)

The sun was setting in Karakura town and it's residents were getting ready to bring the day to a close. People were riding home, thinking pleasant thoughts about what the next day could bring; walking hand in hand from open- air restaurants, basking in the glow of their company and enjoying the beautiful Karakura sunset; or just walking home alone or with friends. Everything seemed to be winding down and all seemed peaceful. Well _almost _all. Not far from the city, a flock of birds fled from a thicket of trees ranging in size and shade. The serene atmosphere was unsettled by the cry of an inhuman cry.

"**ROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!" **

If one were actually in the "forest" they would hear the sounds of a struggle and wonder what the local idiots were doing to cause hell for the good citizens of fair Karakura. What they wouldn't realize though, was maybe something serious was going on that could directly affect their lives. One of the people who did realize what was happening was Kiskue Urahara. Said man was looking out of his window in the direction of the forest.

"They're at it again." He called as his eyes never left the thicket of trees that swayed in the wind.

"That makes three times in a day." Timid Ururu stated as she joined Urahara by the window.

"Yeah what do they want, an award or something" Jinta added while sliding on the other side of Urahara. "Wait a minute…… _are _there any awards?" He mused.

"There are definitely no awards Jinta." Urahara stated, quieting the boy. All three grew silent as they watched the treetops gently swaying in the distance as if they were in a trance.

"I wonder what's taking them so long to kill that hollow." Tessai said; his brow furrowed in thought. The other three, jumped in surprise as they turned to look at the burly man. Urahara was the first unfreeze his freeze his features from shock _**(A/N: I know, it doesn't sound right but that's the best I got**_)

"Ah, good question Tessai." Urahara commented as he returned his gaze to the trees "Perhaps, this is a strong one?"

"Puh-leeze, show me a tough hollow and I'll do everyone's chores for three weeks!" Howled Jinta as he rolled on the floor as tears of laughter rolled down his cheeks.

"Are you sure that you want to go through with that? You do know how much work there is to be done right?" Urahara asked the boy while hiding his devilish grin with his striped white and green fan (that no-one saw him getting)

"What did you go deaf or something?" The boy asked as he got up with a scowl. "Let me repeat, I will wo-rk for Ev-erery-one for th-ree w-ee-ks…. Are you in or not? "

Ururu took several large steps back and beckoned for Urahara and Tessai to follow. Casting suspicious glances at Jinta as they retreated and formed a huddle, the girl's soft voice drifted over in undecipherable pieces. They occasionally looked up at him, their eyes shadowed over and their faces creased with wicked smiles. After about two more minutes of this, they all broke away and came back in front of Jinta.

"So do we have a deal or what I don't got all day!?" Jinta asked while impatiently tapped his foot on the floor.

"We have a deal." Ururu said as she shook hand with Jinta. The other two shook with the boy and that was that.

Urahara looked over to the window, "I can still feel that hollow's energy; I wonder what's going on." He said.

(FoReSt)

"**Orihime!! Look Out!**" The cry sliced through the tense air, sharp as a katana and serious as death itself.

"_**Yeah Orihime, Look out, HA, HA, HA, HA." **_The hollow teased as it snapped its whip-like appendages at said girl.

Orihime narrowly avoided the red and orange tentacles by dropping flat to the ground and rolling to the left to get up. The girl had already felt its harsh sting once and that was enough for her.

"Damn it, it knows we won't attack if Orihime is so close to it." Ichigo cursed as let his hand slacken on _Zangetsu_ for what must have been the hundredth time.

"What if we isolate her from it, I could use my quincy bell (**A/N: Not really sure about that 1 4give me if I'm wrong**) to shield her from the arrows." Uryuu said as he held his quincy bow outstretched and readjusted his glasses with the other hand.

"I don't think you guys are giving Orihime much credit. She already has a shield remember." Chad said as he tried to work the situation out from atop a small hill.

"But Orihime won't use force; she can't win if she doesn't attack." Ichigo exclaimed as his hand twitched."

**(With Orihime) **

The hollow once again struck at the busty girl with its multicolored tentacle in vain as the girl nimbly dodged the swipe from the side.

"**Hurry up and die Girlie, I'm starving!!!" **The hollow suddenly shrieked in desperation as it slung its arm yet again on the ground. Orihime jumped up and cried out in pain as another arm flew through the air and smacked her right in the abdomen, causing her to double over. Then the other tentacle slammed her down into the grass with great force. The girl skidded through the ground leaving tracks; her eyes jammed shut with pain.

'It's…too strong, I can't get too close or I risk getting attacked even more.' She thought as she lay on the ground in a daze

"ORIHIME Get up!" Ichigo cried out as he looked on in concern.

"She can't handle this one alone Uryuu, what can we do? If we stand by she could get killed! We should have never let her do this.

"Uryuu, Ichigo's right, Orihime can't handle herself against this thing. We've got to step in!" The giant said as he looked towards his calm and collected friend.

"No, you don't understand, thus is more than life and death to her, it's a matter of pride." Uryuu said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Pride, what the hell does that mean, pride won't matter if she dead! Forget waiting, I'm going to save her." Ichigo roared as he gripped on _Zangetsu_ and ran to Orihime.

"I'm with you Ichigo, Pride or not we will save Orihime." Chad said as he joined Ichigo.

Suddenly, a whiz was heard. The two looked back and saw two blue arrows sticking right where their feet were previously located.

When they looked to the tree branch, their bespectacled friend was no longer there but as they looked back there was Uryuu, bow raised and ready.

"Uryuu what the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo yelled as he looked at the slowly rising girl.

"Before we got here, Orihime pulled me aside and begged me to make sure you guys didn't interfere if she fought, that she wanted to prove that she could protect herself."

Uryuu explained as he and the others watched as she narrowly dodged another swipe from the beast.

"And you agreed what kind of friend are you? What if she got killed while fighting, would you still feel like you were helping her out?" Ichigo raged as he watched the fight.

"Orihime is not stupid, she knows when to back down and ask for help. Besides, don't you think that I dislike this as much as you guys? She is my friend as well. I argued and argued but she wouldn't back down; she is determined to do this and you can't change her mind." Uryuu said s he watched Orihime run around the hollow.

"Ichigo….. I think we should let Orihime do this herself." Chad said as he lowered his arm.

"Chad, not you too…" Ichigo asked as he looked at his friend briefly.

A few moments of silence followed as the carrot top pondered.

"Alright, fine I'll back off." Ichigo admitted as he let his hand fall limply fall to his side.

"Come on Orihime, prove us wrong." Uryuu said quietly as his bow faded.

"**SOOOOOO HUNGRY please stop the hunger!"** The octopus-like hollow pleaded as it struck the ground near Orihime's shoe.

Suddenly Orihime stopped and looked the hollow straight in the face.

"You poor thing……. Please, it'll be over soon." She said as a tear ran down her face.

'No one should have to endure that kind of suffering' Thought Orihime as she slowly raised her hand to her temple.

"_**Koten Zanshun, I reject!" **_Orihime cried out as her hairpins sparked and a lone sprite popped out. It transformed into a plane and zoomed out towards the hollow leaving a trail of sunny orange energy behind it.

"**Wh- what is this?"** The hollow screamed as it froze in terror.

"It's ok, this will make the hunger go away." Orihime said as she looked on. The airplane like sprite sliced cleanly through the spirit's white mask and it zoomed back to the girl and disappeared with a sparkle. Once the hollow fully dissolved, Ichigo appeared by her sides, closely followed by Uryuu and Chad.

"You did good Orihime." Ichigo commented as he watched his friend.

"Listen you guys, I'm sorry for having Uryuu do what he did, can you forgive me?" She asked as she looked the in the eyes.

"Of course Orihime, in fact I'm glad you did." Ichigo said as he smiled at the girl.

"If you hadn't we probably would have kept doing it and what would that say about our trust in you?" Chad said as he powered down his arm.

"Let's go guys, it's getting late." Ichigo turned to leave. The others followed him basking in the last golden rays of the sunset and enjoying the tranquility of the forest.

(2 hours later)

KNOK KNOK.

"I wonder who that could be at this time of the night." Kiskue Urahara's voice came as he walked to the door and pulled it open. He was met with a familiar scowl.

"Good evening Ichigo, what brings you here tonight?" He asked as he guided the teen to a table.

"I've got a proposition for you old man." Ichigo said as he lowered himself down.

"I'm all ears." Urahara replied as he hid his face behind his fan.

"The same goes for me." Tessai said as he leaned over the table as if it were a big secret. (Yes Tessai was nowhere to be seen when Ichigo entered)

Ichigo fell backwards in shock and quickly clamored up

"St-stop doing that, you scared the shit out of me. " Ichigo said as he gathered himself.

(EnD fLaShBaCk)

"Hime, you should have seen me I was on fire!" Tatsuki told her friend as the eight teens walked in the streets from the shop.

"Sorry tatsuki, I really didn't mean it, it was an accident." Mizurio apologized as he blushed.

Chizuru and Tatsuki started laughing as they recalled the image of Tatsuki rolling around in circles and screaming.

"Yeah Orihime, you really should have seen her." Keigo snickered as he looked back at the tomboy.

"No, no I meant that I was doing well today." Tatsuki said while glaring at Keigo and Chizuru.

"I'm sure you were Tatsuki." Orihime giggled.

**OOOOOOKKKAAAAYYYY I no itz been a while and im srri and this chapter was basically about orihime but bear wit me kay and also dnt wrri da striline will kick off soon. **

**Az always R&R.I no itz shrt bt dnt wrri itll git lngr**


End file.
